


Speak Up Darling

by zaraegis



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Dice tries to speak up during sex, M/M, low key masochistic Dice, shapeshifter Devil, small thing, trans!Dice, unrepentant loving relationship, ur doing great sweetie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaraegis/pseuds/zaraegis
Summary: "You're quiet," the Devil growled into the wet patch of skin he was gently sucking at. Dice bit his lip, arching into the sting of those teeth worrying at him. The question reached him slowly, through the fog in his mind.





	Speak Up Darling

"You're quiet," the Devil growled into the wet patch of skin he was gently sucking at. Dice bit his lip, arching into the sting of those teeth worrying at him. The question reached him slowly, through the fog in his mind.

When he blinked back, the Devil had slowed down from his fevered tempo and was watching him, propped on Dice's stomach.

His chest was a mess of bruises that were blackening up even now. It made Dice wetter, embarrassingly. He couldn't even close his legs, as there was heavy, warm weight keeping his thighs open.

He opened his mouth even as he soaked his trousers. One dangerous sharp thumb was smeared againgst his lower lip. It came back red and his boss casually licked it off.

Dice closed his mouth even as his hips canted upwards at that, wanting to goad the Devil into using some of that strength into pinning him and just going to town.

"You can make noise, you know." came the amused reprimand, even as there were deceptively soft nibbles along his ribs. It raised the hair on his arms, and there was an awareness that was sharpening and that just stoked the molten pleasure at his core when the Devil sucked another alarmingly huge hickey on his skin.

He panted, and feeling a bit foolish, tried to let a groan through his learned silence. It came out almost a whisper, his throat painfully dry and nearly cracking.

Dice pursed his lips and looked away, reminded of the time when his voice was settling into it's lower register. How embarrassing.

"Don't stop now." was nearly purred against his hipbones, nimble fingers popping open his slacks and oh god- _that was-_

Dice laughed breathlessly, "At least take them off," and let go of another, hesitant, yelp when both his slacks and underwear were yanked down. A low chuckle rumbled through his thighs as the Devil kissed one and then the other, completely unrepentant at sucking at him through the thin fabric.

He clenched at that and strong thighs trapped the Devil momentarily, and in retaliation he slides right up against Dice's bare opening and grinds down slow and heavy, almost making Dice's hips creak at the force.

He can feel bumps and ridges before it grows to something that _definately_ wouldn't fit without a lot more lube. And finally, something that writhed in many directions.

What a showoff. Dice thought, _he_ could change cock sizes too.


End file.
